HE, THE ONE I LOVE
by FantasiaMoonlight
Summary: Seseorang yang sangat Min Yoongi cintai meniggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. dia tidak pernah berpikir jika akan kehilangan sosoknya yang periang dan menyenangkan itu. [MINYOON/MINGA FANFICTION] TOP!JIMIN BOTTOM!YOONGI


HE, THE ONE I LOVE

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Special oneshoot

Tik tok... tik tok...tik tok...

Suara jarum jam berdetak dengan keras, langit mendung disore hari. Cahaya dari langit yang menyilaukan, rintik hujan mulai mengetuk atap rumah dengan berisiknya. Bisingnya desingan angin yang bergesekkan dengan dedaunan serta hujan.

Aku berdiri didepan pintu kaca sambari menatap lurus ritik hujan yang turun ke bumi. Telapak tangan kiriku perlahan terangkat menyentuh pintu kaca itu. Dinginnya kaca karena air hujan menusuk-nusuk hingga ketulang.

Kristal bening terjatuh dari kelopak mataku, bahkan langitpun ikut menangis denganku. Hatiku berkabung, seseorang yang sangat aku cintai, seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi, pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

Isakkanku mulai menggema dikamar tidurku ini, hatiku terlalu sakit. Kenanganku bersamanya berputar dikepalaku bagaikan kaset rusak yang tidak mau berhenti berputar.

Tubuhku melemah, kepalaku mulai sakit, penglihatanku mulai mengabur. Tubuhku hampir tumbang menghantam lantai marmer jika saja tidak ada lengan kokoh yang menopang tubuhku dari belakang.

"Hampir saja," ujarnya setelah berhasil menangkap tubuhku.

"Sayang, kenapa disini ? Tubuhmu dingin sekali, ayo kedalam." Sambungnya lagi. Aku hanya mengikuti dirinya yang membawa tubuhku dalam gendongannya.

Dengan perlahan dia meletakkan tubuhku di atas ranjang _king size_ dalam kamarku ini, setelahnya menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut tebal yang kuletakkan di bawah kakiku. Ia berjalan menuju tempat diriku sebelumnya berdiri, kemudian ia menarik gordennya hingga pintu kacanya tidak terlihat lagi.

Aku hanya menatapnya sedari tadi, mengikuti gerak geriknya hingga ia menghampiriku, mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku yang terbaring.

"Gi, tidur lah. Aku akan menemanimu, aku tahu kau masih sedih, dan lelah. Tapi ingat jagalah kesehatanmu."

"Ji, aku sangat menyayanginya. kenapa kita harus kehilangan dia ?" lagi-lagi air mataku mengalir tanpa bisa aku cegah.

"hei...hei...hei... jangan seperti itu Gi, mungkin Tuhan terlalu menyayanginya hingga akhirnya kita kehilangan dirinya." Dengan lembut Ji memelukku.

Aku membalas pelukkan Ji, pelukan hangat yang nyaman dan selalu aku rindukan. Aku berharap dengan pelukan ini sedihku akan sedikit terbuang.

" _Mom_ , jangan sedih terus. Jiji jadi ikutan sedih, _dad_ juga pasti tidak ingin _mom_ bersedih terus." Jiji atau Park Jiyoo, anak pasangan Park Jimin dengan Park Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum menatap anaknya,

"Tidak apa Ji, _mom_ hanya tidak enak badan." Jawab Yoongi lembut.

" _Mommy_ sakit ? Yang mana yang sakit _mom_ ? Biar nanti Jiji obati, Jiji tidak mau _mommy_ sakit."

Pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan sang anak yang begitu polosnya, membuat hati Yoongi menghangat. Yoongi merasa begitu beruntung memiliki anak perempuan cantik dan pintar seperti Park Jiyoo.

Yoongi meraih tubuh anaknya untuk kemudian di peluknya tubuh mungil itu, Yoongi jadi ingin menangis dibuatnya.

" _Mom_ tidak apa-apa Jiji, _mom_ tidak apa-apa." Yoongi berujar pelan.

" _Mom_ , jadi pergi tidak ketempat _dad_ _shooting_ ? Jiji ingin melihat _dad._ " Jiyoo mendongakkan kepalanya agar ia bisa melihat wajah cantik ibunya meski dalam posisi berpelukan seperti ini.

" _Eo_ ? Jiji ingin bertemu _dad_ ?" Tanya Yoongi, matanya menatap lurus sang anak. Yang ditanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Baiklah ayo pergi lihat _dad_ ," Yoongi akhirnya menyetujui keinginan anaknya untuk pergi menemui _daddy_ nya itu.

"Kalau begitu kita harus siap-siap, Jiji mau _mommy_ mandikan atau mandi sendiri ?" Tanya Yoongi.

" _Mommy_ , aku sudah besar. tahun ini aku masuk _junior high school_ , kenapa bertanya hal seperti itu, aku kan bisa mandi sendiri _mom_." Jiyoo merengut setelahnya.

Yoongi tertawa dibuatnya, ia tahu anak perempuannya yang satu ini sangat mandiri meskipun manja pada _daddy_ nya. anak perempuan mana sih yang tidak manja dengan _daddy_ nya ?

"Baiklah-baiklah, _mommy_ hanya bercanda. Cepat sana mandi, _mommy_ akan siapkan mobil dulu." keduanya kemudian sama-sama beranjak dari duduknya, Jiyoo ke kamar mandi, Yoongi ke kamarnya mengambil kunci mobil, ponsel, dan dompet kemudian keluar rumah menuju garasi.

Setelah 20 menit berlalu Jiyoo selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ia kemudian menghampiri _mommy_ nya yang berada di halaman rumah.

" _Mommy,_ Jiyoo sudah siap. Ayo berangkat sekarang." Jiyoo menghampri _mommy_ nya yang sedng memainkan ponselnya.

"sudah selesai ? hmm anak _mommy_ cantik sekali, seperti mau pergi kencan saja Jiji." Yoongi hanya bercanda mengucapkan itu, tidak mungkin kan Jiji sudah punya pacar diusianya yang masih sangat muda itu ?

"Tentu saja Jiji akan kencan,"

Yoongi membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban anaknya. Yoongi ingin bertanya tapi kemudian...

"Dengan _dad,_ hehe... tidak usah panik begitu _mom,_ Jiji belum ada kekasih kok." ...Jiji menjawab dengan cengirannya.

"Jiji candaanmu tidak lucu, mau _mom_ adukan ke _dad_ kalau Jiji sudah punya kekasih ? dasar, _litle_ Park." Yoongi mencubit gemas pipi anaknya.

" _Mom,_ berhenti di supermarket depan itu sebentar, Jiji ingin beli _ice cream_ dan camilan."

"Baiklah, apasih yang tidak buat Jiji tersayang, emm ?" Yoongi kemudian berbelok ke kiri menuju supermarket yang ditunjuk Jiji tadi, memarkirkan mobilnya kemudia turun dari mobilnya bersamaan dengan Jiji yang keluar dari pintu sebelah pengemudi. Yoongi memasuki supermarket tersebut sambil menggandeng tangan Jiji.

Yoongi dan Jiyoo akhirnya sampai di tempat lokasi _shooting_ Jimin, hari ini _namja_ tampan itu sedang melakukan _shoot_ untuk _music video_ terbarunya. Sepertinya mereka berdua datang diwaktu yang sangat tepat, lihatlah _namja_ tampan itu sedang dalam _take filming_ nya. Yoongi terseyum kecil, _namja_ -nya itu sekarang sangatlah menawan dan sangat memikat membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

ternyata rasanya kepada Jimin tidak berubah sama sekali sejak dulu sampai mereka berdua sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak perempuan cantik bernama Park Jiyoo.

Jimin, Jimin, Jimin, kalau dipikirkan kembali kenapa dulu ia mau menerimah bocah ingusan yang menyebalkan dan berotak mesum itu menjadi kekasihnya ? Bahkan sekarang bocah ingusan itu adalah suaminya. Yoongi bingung mantra apa yang dipakai Jimin untuk memikatnya ?

Yoongi itu kan dulu orangnya tertutup, dingin dan pendiam tentu saja. Tapi kenapa Jimin bisa menyukainya yang seperti itu ? dari mereka berdua masih duduk di bangku _senior high school_ sampai masuk perguruan tinggi pun Jimin tidak berhenti mengusik Yoongi, hingga akhirnya Yoongi luluh saat _namja_ itu dengan lantangnya mengucapkan kata cinta padanya didepan banyak mahasiswa yang sialnya saat itu mereka sedang berada di aula kampus karena ada pertemuan seluruh mahasiswa kampus yang akan mengisi acara festival di kampus mereka.

Ada rasa bangga tersediri baginya waktu itu karena bisa dibilang dia adalah seseorang yang tidaklah banyak dikenal oleh mahasiswa kampus mereka dan Jimin yang notabenenya adalah mahasiswa terpopuler saat itu menyatakan cintanya pada manusia dingin sepertinya ? Sungguh pengalaman yang mengagumkan sekaligus menyebalkan baginya.

"hei sayang, apa yang kau lamunkan sedari tadi hingga wajahmu memerah seperti itu ?" Suara berat seseorang menginterupsi Yoongi dari lamunannya tentang Jimin dan dirinya.

" _a-ah..eo_...Jimin ? sejak kapan kau ada disitu ?" Yoongi tergagap karena kaget saat melihat Jimin yang sudah berdiri didepannya dengan Jiyoo yang berada didalam gendongannya.

"sejak dirimu mulai tersenyum-senyum sendiri hingga wajahmu memerah, sedang memikirkanku ya ?" dengan percaya diri Jimin menjawabnya. Yoongi hanya menatapnya datar.

"dari dulu hingga sekarang sifatmu yang sok tahu itu tidak pernah hilang-hilang ya Ji ?"

"astaga Gi, aku hanya bercanda jangan dibawa serius begitu."

" _mom, dad_ berdebatnya sudah dulu ya, Jiji mau makan _ice cream_ dan cemilannya nanti _ice cream_ nya meleh, ayo _dad_ kita kesana." Jiyoo akhirnya menengahi kedua orangtuanya itu untuk berhenti segera dari perdebatan tidak penting, kemudian ia menunjuk kearah ayunan yang tergantung didahan pohon kokoh itu.

"oke, oke, pergilah kesana duluan, _daddy_ ingin berbicara dengan _mommy_ mu sebentar." Jimin menurunkan Jiyoo dari gendongannya setelah mendapat respon anggukkan dari anak perempuannya itu. setelahnya ia menghadap Yoongi, meraih kedua tangan Yoongi untuk kemudian ia genggam erat.

"Gi... aku tahu,mungkin sekarang kau masih memikirkannya. Aku juga masih memikirkannya, ingat yang dia katakan kepada kita ?" Jimin menyatukan dahinya dengan Yoongi, menatap dalam mata indah yang mulai berkaca-kaca itu.

"Meskipun wujudku tidak bersama kalian, tapi jiwaku, cintaku dan seluruh rasa kasih sayangku pada kalian akan selalu ada. Aku tidak ingin kalian bersedih karenaku, aku akan tetap menjadi anak lelaki kalian yang membanggakan. ingat, Park Jaemin akan selalu menyayangi kalian, Jiyoo juga. _Eomma, abeoji,_ Jiyoo _saranghaeyo._ " Rekaman suara anak pertama mereka berakhir, Jimin memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku celananya.

Akhirnya air mata Yoongi menetes, ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi sudah tidak berada disampingnya lagi.

"Jimin... Aku merindukan anak kita." Yoongi memilih menyembunyikan wajah menyedihkannya di bahu Jimin, juga memeluknya dengan erat.

" _I know, arrayo._ Karena bukan hanya dirimu yang merindukan jagoan kecil kita, aku juga merindukannya. sangat."dengan lembut Jimin membelai surai Yoongi.

"Tapi Gi, kau juga harus menyayangi seseorang yang akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kecil kita." Ujar Jimin. Dengan secepat kilat Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dari Jimin.

"Tunggu, tahu dari mana kalau aku...?" Pertanyaan Yoongi menggantung, menatap tidak percaya pada Jimin.

"Tidak ada hal yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku Gi, _I know everything about you. Your pregnancy, ofcorse I know_." Jimin menyeringai.

"Mau berbohong padaku ?" Sambung Jimin.

Yoongi sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya untuk berlari,

"a..eu...se-sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang Ji..." dan wushh secepat kilat berlari dari kejaran Jimin.

"Hei _babe,_ mau kemana kau ? Jangan lari, aku ada bukti jika kau sedang _pregnant_ anak kita." dengan kurang ajarnya Jimin berucap dengan keras tentang kehamilannya itu, ucapan Jimin tentu saja menarik perhatian para _staff_ yang bekerja untuk pembuatan _music video_ terbaru Jimin.

Bahkan ada yang tertawa melihat kelakuan pasangan yang masih dimabuk asmara itu meski umur mereka sudah tidak muda lagi.

"PARK JIMIN SIALAN, BRENGSEK!" kesal Yoongi yang masih mencoba lari dari kejaran Jimin itu.

Disisi lain Jiyoo hanya tertawa kecil melihat kedua orang tuanya itu. " _oppa,_ kau lihat sendirikan kelakuan kedua orang tua kita ? padahal sudah berumur hampir setengah abat, tapi kelakuannya seperti anak-anak." Jiyoo berucap sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

 _ **"Ya, kau benar Jiji orang tua kita memang kekanakkan. Dan aku menyayangi mereka selalu, Jiyoo juga, oppa sangat menyayangimu. Jaga mom dan ded ya untuk oppa ?"**_

Jiyoo melihat kesampingnya kemudian tersenyum manis, disana, ya disana berdiri _oppa_ tampannya yang sedang melihat _mom_ dan _ded_ berlarian saling mengejar dan menghindar Jaemin.

"Ya _oppa,_ Jiji janji akan menjaga _mommy_ dan _deddy_ juga calon adik kita." jawab Jiyoo yakin.

Jaemin menoleh kearah adik perempuannya kemudian ikut tersenyum.

 _ **"Ya Jiji, oppa percaya padamu, kalau begitu oppa pergi dulu ya, selamat tinggal jiyoo."**_ Kemudian bayangan Jaemin menghilang.

"Ya _oppa,_ selamat tinggal dan selamat jalan, Jiji juga menyayangi Jaemin _oppa._ " Jiyoo kemudia menatap langit cerah diatasnya, sangat indah, seindah senyuman _mommy_ nya yang menghangatkan hatinya seperti hangatnya matahari yang menyinari bumi.

THE END

 _ **HE, THE ONE I LOVE: PARK JAEMIN.**_

...

Hanya sekedar oneshoot tanpa revisi ulang. Ini sekedar pelampiasan saya yang mulai kehilangan selera menulis. saya harap kalian suka ini dan mohon untuk memberi review kalian di kolom komentar.


End file.
